


Monotonous

by dragonsHourglass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen, Kinda, only mentions of rosemary and other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsHourglass/pseuds/dragonsHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing about Rose and her boring life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monotonous

You feel as if your life is monotonous.

You wake up every morning bleary-eyed and with faint memories of dark whispers from nightmares you don’t remember.

You dress in clothes that are dark like you feel, complete with lipstick to match. 

You carefully avoid your mother as you search for food, sometimes giving up and leaving with nothing.

Your favorite days are the ones darkened by clouds and maybe rain.

School is boring. The same classes, over and over again. You have no one to talk to or be around. Sometimes you doodle, or try to write either a story or something new for your violin. Sometimes you read, but sometimes it makes you feel worse, because your life is so boring.

You walk home.

You message Dave, because you know he doesn’t have to go to school.

You message Jade, because she doesn’t either. Sometimes she’s asleep, though.

You do your homework.

Your mother calls you down for dinner. You eat beside her, sometimes arguing, sometimes in silence.

You go back to your room.

You message John, because you know he’s free around now in his own time zone.

You write some bad fanfiction, or maybe you draw.

You try to sleep.

After a couple hours, you do sleep.

You dream of a vibrant girl who dresses in bright orange and has your face and your mother’s habits.

You dream of kissing a girl who glows like a light and blushes a foreign green. 

You dream of a brother clothed in all red with the ability to time travel.

You dream of three years passing on a meteor with a brother and a girlfriend.

You dream of a boy clad in blue who can command the wind.

You also dream of a big black demon with the head of a dog and the wings of a bird and a sharp sword. 

You dream of death and you dream of loss.

You dream of being consumed by darkness and hearing deafening voices screaming in languages you only barely understand.

You dream of the woman you idolized your entire life laying before you, in a pool of her own blood.

You dream of little turtles and of magic seeing abilities. 

You dream of an ominous, white text.

You dream of a game.

And then you wake up.

And you forget.

And you continue living your life

wishing

it weren’t

 

so

 

 

 

monotonous

 

 

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i have a headcanon dave didnt go to school


End file.
